Shattered Sight
"Shattered Sight" is the tenth episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Scott Nimerfro and Tze Chun; and directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton. It is the seventy-sixth episode of the series overall, and premiered on December 7, 2014. Synopsis Storybrooke is in a state of chaos with all the residents under the Snow Queen’s Spell of Shattered Sight at each other’s throats. Emma and Elsa race against the clock to free themselves of the ribbons and take down the Snow Queen and her curse. David can only watch when Regina clashes with Mary Margaret in an epic battle. Meanwhile, Gold gathers Belle and Henry as he prepares to leave town forever, and Will Scarlet looks to square his tab with Hook. Kristoff’s thick-headedness leads Anna to a heartwarming discovery.http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr71215.html Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Elizabeth Mitchell as the Snow Queen *Abby Ross as young Emma *Rebecca Wisocky as Madame Faustina Co-Starring *Faustino Di Bauda as Walter *Michael Coleman as Happy *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful *Ilias Webb as Kevin Uncredited *Bailey Herbert as young Helga* *Pascale Hutton as Gerda* *Sally Pressman as Helga* *Brighton Sharbino as young Ingrid* *Ava Marie Telek as young Gerda* *Timothy Webber as The Apprentice* *Unknown baby as Neal Nolan Quotes Mary Margaret: Someone slip me a poison apple and put me out of my misery. Kristoff: Me! Pick me! Mary Margaret: You do know me. I pick flowers, I talk to birds, I do all kind of warm fuzzy things. You know what else? I kill. That's right, Snow White's a murderer. I killed the Evil Queen's mommy, and then I said I was sorry... And I didn't mean it. Still wanna hold hands, sing "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah"?" David: Hey, careful! The stroller's not under warranty anymore. Mary Margaret: You said you bought it new! David: It's gently re-used. Ingrid: I understand how difficult it must be to live under the same roof as someone like Kevin, who's deathly afraid of spiders. Any spiders really, small spiders, big spiders, even the rubber ones I keep on my desk. In the drawer, on the right, behind the box of staples. Poor Kevin. It's a shame you can't stay Emma. Emma: Maybe... maybe I could hang around for one more day. Ingrid: Works for me. Trivia Production Notes *The title card features a blizzard. *Teenage Emma wins a stuffed dalmatian at the fair, a nod to the novel The Hundred and One Dalmatians. *One of the carousels at the amusement park, that Emma and Ingrid visit, has pirate flags. *Gerda's message in a bottle is written in Elder Futhark runes. It says:http://lingaspect.wordpress.com/2014/10/11/some-runes-used-in-once-upon-a-time-ss4/ obscured not know if your father and I will ever get back to you but I need you to know we been sic so wrong. We were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers. You must know this. I feel terrible. This happened before and I cannot let it happen again.Years ago I made the same mistake with my sister Ingrid. She like you had ice powers. I never told you about my sisters Helga and Ingrid. Their beautiful and ?? obscured find an urn that contains my sister Ingrid. Please do what I should have done years ago and release her. She deserves to be remembered and more importantly like you, Elsa and Anna, she deserves to be loved. When you see her, please tell her I love her and that I am sorry. Tell her I would give anything to take back what I did, to hold hands with her just one more time. All my love, mama. Event Chronology *The Land Without Magic flashback with the Snow Queen in Boston takes place in 1982, immediately after "Smash the Mirror" and the year before "Welcome to Storybrooke". *The Land Without Magic flashback where Emma moves into Ingrid's home takes place in 1999, the year after "Breaking Glass" and two years before "Tallahassee". The scene with Ingrid and Emma with the toy dalmatian takes place about six months after they began living together"Family Business" establishes they spent six months as mother and daughter.. The flashbacks where Ingrid tries to make Emma explore her magic powers take place a week later. *The flashback where the Snow Queen arrives in Storybrooke takes place in 2001, the same year as "Tallahassee", "There's No Place Like Home", "The Heart of the Truest Believer" and "Save Henry", and ten years before "Pilot". *The Storybrooke flashback with Ingrid and Emma takes place in November 2011, at an unspecified time between "The Price of Gold" (Emma is wearing her blue leather jacket, which arrives with the rest of her things in this episodeFile:104KnockOnDoor.jpg), and Sheriff Graham's death in "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter". *The present day Storybrooke events take place after "Fall". Cultural References Disney *This episode features Elsa, Anna and Kristoff from the movie Frozen. *Mary Margaret snidely remarks, "Still wanna hold hands, sing "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah"?", a reference to the famous song from Song of the South. *About Arendelle, David says, "The whole place is frozen!", a not so subtle reference to the movie of the same name. ** Fairytales and Folklore *The episode features the Snow Queen from the fairytale of the same name and Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story. ''Lost *In the first scene at the sheriff's station, the clock shows 8:15, a reference to the flight number from ''Lost. ** Popular Culture *Young Emma makes references to Harry Potter, the title character of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. *In the 2011 flashback, Ingrid gives Emma some Rocky Road ice cream at Any Given Sundae. *Mary Margaret refers to Anna as Swiss Miss. This is the name of a real-life brand of cocoa powder and pudding products sold by the American company ConAgra Foods. *When Ingrid tells Emma that she "can accomplish anything" by focusing enough. Emma replies, "Ingrid, that's a plastic ring; not a scholarship for Yale". Goofs *In the 1999 flashback, Emma mentions Harry Potter's ability to transport anywhere in seconds. That kind of magic, called apparition by author J. K. Rowling, is not experienced by Harry until Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, which was released in 2005; making it impossible for Emma to mention it six years earlier. International Titles Videos 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Promo 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Promo 2 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Sneak Peek 1 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Sneak Peek 2 References